


Always

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the years they always seem to be pitted against each other, somehow they kept coming back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop being so angsty. Seems to be the only thing I thrive off recently. I know it's short, at least for me. Hope it's ok and that you guys like it!

Kevin feels a sense of sick satisfaction when he gets the call that the seat was his. Everything he had gone through the past year was worth it. Each time he felt like hiding from the world. Each time he cried on his couch. Each time he went out with his friends and ended up leaving early.

The second feeling he has is a twinge of guilt. Everything he and Stoffel had been through the past three years made this both sweet and sour. Stoffel had been passed on for the 2014 season; it had been Kevin’s turn. After all of 2013 racing against each other and suddenly things had changed. They were both going to race in different series. Kevin knew Stoffel felt like he had gotten the short end of the stick. At the time, Kevin hadn’t cared, until it had happened to him.

At the end of 2014 things changed again. Kevin felt like he had nowhere to go. He had shown up at Stoffel’s after the call came. It was as if things were exactly the same as they had always been. They were fragile, but it was as if they were both taking what they could, when they could.

Halfway through the season being just a reserve driver, Kevin started to feel things change again. He knew it was only time before he was left with nothing. Stoffel had a good chance of winning GP2; Kevin had not been racing anywhere. When that email came, on his birthday nonetheless, Kevin showed up at Stoffel’s room in Russia.

Again, it was as if things had been erased. Even though it was Stoffel who was in the better position this time. Stoffel had clinched the title after the Saturday race, it was now just waiting to be confirmed as reserve driver and see if anything else was available. Kevin had no guarantee of anything. Except for the comfort he could get every once in a while.

Between those few moments of them meeting, they had barely sent a text message to each other, only one or two phone calls. Now Kevin was faced with a choice. There was so much history between them. Good, bad, complicated. There had been a few screaming matches between them, hopefully with both of them being busy the next year, they will be able to use their energies to each of their own benefits. This year was important for both of them.

Now it was Kevin who had a full time F1 seat. Stoffel was the one who was a reserve driver and shunted to driving in a foreign series. While it was still better than what Kevin had the past year, Kevin still knew how it felt to not get exactly what you wanted. He knew that there wasn’t enough room for everyone, at least not until more people retired, or more teams came to the grid.

There were very few people in Kevin’s life that he had let in; Stoffel had been one of them. That was why Kevin felt compelled to keep going back. Throwing his backpack on his bed, and putting his suitcase next to the bathroom door, Kevin pulls out his phone.

Dialing the phone, he hopes Stoffel picks up. There was no reason for the other man not to. Super Formula had not started yet; Stoffel should be doing the same thing Kevin is right now. Waiting, but a good waiting. The waiting one does before the season starts, in whatever series you were participating in.

“Allo? Is that you Kevin?”

Kevin smiles into the phone. “No matter what’s happened between us, I want you to know how proud I am of you.”


End file.
